Her Last Breath
by Soethe
Summary: This is just a short bit about Nemu, and the title is the summary, basically. Spoilers for Manga Chapters 303 to 305. I hope you like it! Please R&R!


**Disclamer:** I don't own bleach.  
**A/N:** This is just a short story about Nemu, and the title is the summary, basically. Spoilers for Manga Chapters 303 to 305. I hope you like it!

* * *

Nemu watched her creator, Kurotsuchi Mayuri and his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou, poison the pink haired maniac 8th espada Szayel Apporro Grantz to his very own death.

In her mind she let out a delightful squeal as her father emerged victorious from another battle. _'And this time without getting hurt! Mayuri-sama is just so amazing!' _she thought, gazing at her father in awe.

Sadly she didn't know what dangers awaited her, and that this would be the last battle she'd fight alongside her father. Or more like being by her fathers side as she watched him fight.

He cackled evilly as he watched Szayel Apporro choke from the poison, killing him slowly. _'Mayuri-sama's laughter, and his facial expression is filled with joy of earning another victory, it really makes me happy to see Mayuri-sama happy and all…for some reason…'_

After watching her father engage in a conversation between the Quincy boy _'was his name Ishida Uryuu? Or something like that,' _she thoughtand Abarai Renji fukutaicho.

"Bleaurrr euuehhhck!" Renji choked, spitting out blood.

"Abarai! You've been hit by the poison too!"

"You're not affected by it?? Ishida?"

"I've been hit by the mist once! I think I might've developed antibodies! More importantly, hand over the antidote!!!... HEY Kurotsuchi Mayuri!!!"

"…"

"EUUACHK!!! –coughcough-" Ishida spit blood out

"ISHIDAAAA!!" Renji yelled!

"Just what are you talking about now? The changing composition of my poison everytime is common sense!" stated Mayuri, looking at both of them.

"Preventing you from having developed antibodies is called _skill_" Mayuri continued

"More importantly just hand over the antidote!!!

_'Eh I'm still in captivity…?'_ Nemu thought. Bravely, she gathered her courage and spoke,

"Umm Mayuri-sama…?"

"…"

"Mayuri-sama? My deepest apologies but could you possibly be kind enough to lend me a hand in getting out of this?"

Nemu motioned towards a fragment of SzayelApporro's tentacle still wrapped around her slim body, dangling her in midair.

"Hey you can hear her right? How about some help?" Ishida spoke up

"Gosh, you're a noisy fellow here's the antidote"

"OY! Don't throw you it mad scientist! And that's not what I MEANT! I MEANT HELP HER!!!..."

"……" Nemu sighed

Then suddenly her brain jolted sensing danger _'I feel as if something bad is going to happen…'_ Seconds ticked away as SzayelApporro decided to make his entrance.  
Entering Nemu's brain, he gave her the first attack.

Nemu let out a painful yelp as her brain tried processing what was going on. _'What's going on'_ she panicked, _'what's happening to me?' _

"AHHH!!!!" she screamed.

"What…..the…? She doesn't look good…" Ishida observed, "HEY KUROTSUCHI MAYURI, HURRY UP AND UNWIND THAT TENTACLE!!!"

Mayuri just looked at her. Showing no signs of intending to do anything as Nemu continued struggling.

"MAYURI-SAMAAA!!!!"

Nemu slowly lost control of her body as she yelled in her mind, unable to form words as they only turned into screams of agony. _'MAYURII-SAMAA please PLEASEEE!!!!!' _

Her stomach then bulged upwards as she screamed at the top of her voice. Her stomach now revealed a mouth, smiling. SzayelAporro's voice then came out 

"You'd thought that you'd killed me? HAHHAAAA"

"That voice……" Ishida and Renji whispered

"I'll tell you, the name of Fornicarus most Important power, and it's my proudest one. 'Gabriel' It impregnates her through the navel and lays an egg. An egg with me inside, which will eventually take everything away from its mother. Leaving the mother dead. So basically, this girl will soon die."

_'Mayuri-sama…What should I do…? Please kill me now or something!!' _Nemu thought desperately as she stopped struggling, she could no longer hear anything as she closed her eyes, focusing on trying to regain control and to look at her creator as long as possible.

The creator that she had no clue why she cared so much for as images and memories flooded back through her head from when she was created, given a life, to the times where he beat her and tortured her, and to the time where she fought alongside her father till now.

Finally acknowledging she was defeated and this was her last, she opened her eyes to take her last look at the man who created her, the man whom she was forever loyal to, and the man she had no idea why she loved so much, and thought silently _'Thank you Mayuri-sama, for this life, for everything. I will always be by your side, no matter what.' _

With that, she looked back at Mayuri and uttered her last word 

"Ma….yu…..ri….-…sa….ma" And left, her body stolen by SzayelApporo, and her last image in her memory was of her father was all that was left as she drifted off somewhere unknown to us all.

* * *

**A/N:** Meh, I hope you liked it.. Most of it is basically just from the manga except the end. I decided to write it because I thought Nemu was a great character overall and she deserved to have a story. I feel really sorry for her though and I do want to know what would happen next in the manga. 

But till that happens, **Please Review** and tell me what you think about it so I can improve next time!


End file.
